


Fuzzy

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Tyrian Callows Being a Pest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Watts just wants to sleep. Unfortunately for him, that doesn't line up with Tyrian's desire to touch some facial hair.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fuzzy

~ Fuzzy ~

Watts was nearly asleep when he was jerked out of his peaceful state by the feeling of something suddenly landing on his face. That 'something' turned out to be Tyrian's finger, which seemed to be... petting... his mustache?!

He slapped Tyrian's hand away and snapped, "Don't touch the 'stache!"

"But it's so fuzzy," Tyrian whined, pouting as his hand crept toward his boyfriend's face once more.

Watts considered threatening to bite Tyrian's fingers off... but, knowing him as well as he did, it was likely that Tyrian would just respond with "ooh, kinky," or something in that vein and use it as an excuse to continue pestering him.

Instead, although he found this rather demeaning, Watts adopted an even whinier tone than his partner had used.

"Tyrian, I am trying to sleep. Go pet someone else's facial hair."

"But Hazel will punch me if I try it with him."

" _I_ will punch you if you touch my mustache again!"

"Yeah, but it will _hurt_ if Hazel does it."

Tyrian's finger was already creeping towards Watts' face again.

"Tyrian... you know, Hazel isn't the only other person with facial hair around here."

"He's not?"

" _Everyone_ has eyebrows."

~end~


End file.
